ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Aht Urhgan Mission 22: Shield of Diplomacy
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough Aht Urhgan Whitegate * Watch the cutscene that was triggered to end the last mission. Mount Zhayolm *Head to Navukgo Execution Chamber. **Make sure at least one party member has a Cast Metal Plate for getting through the Gates of Halvung. **Travel to (G-7), passing through the Gates of Halvung along the way. Beware the Wamoura, which are true-sound. **The caves at (G-7) will take you into Halvung. Continue in a general westerly direction, winding through several tunnels and crossing a bridge over a lava flow. **Upon zoning back out to Mount Zhayolm, travel to (D-8). This will take you into the Execution Chamber. *When you zone in, you will receive the 1st cutscene. *Go down and examine the Decorative Bronze Gate for the 2nd cutscene. *When your party is ready, then enter the Battle Area. DO NOT buff until you are inside; or you will lose them. *No level limit, 6 member limit (Karababa will join in and spam Ancient Magic II). *Karababa doesn't appear to need to be kept alive, however if she does take too much damage and is not cured she will warp out around 50% life. *Your party does not need to live through the battle to win, if Karababa can manage to kill it before she warps. *When the message "The khimaira's breathing has grown ragged" is displayed, the khimaira is susceptible to intimidation by any player, pet, or even Karababa and does much reduced damage. *Most of the damage, if not all, can be done by Karababa. It it not necessary to ever engage the mob, but for Karababa to attack, you need to agitate it in some way. Karababa will only grab the Khimaira's attention when she casts on it, which takes about 10-15 seconds to occur. Her attacks will consist primarily of ancient magic II when the mob drops below 30%. Note: As of the June 5th 2007 update, since you no longer lose experience, you can send in someone without healing abilities to die, and so long as no one assists that person, hate will be entirely on Karababa. However, please ensure that no one is resting, for Khimaira will turn it's attention to them instead of Karababa after the sacrifice dies. *If Karababa gets hurt, she may say poetic lines like "! I need to be healed, are you hard of hearing? Don't just stand there clapping and cheering!" That's the healer's cue to cure her, but check her HP first to see if she's seriously injured or not, else focus on your own party instead. Although Karababa can be cured, she can't be buffed (Protect IV can't be cast on her, for example). *The mob is a Khimaira-type mob named Khimaira 13, with approximately 30,000 HP. Its damage ranges around 200 damage per hit until Karababa weakens it. However, the effect is only temporary. Attack speed is very fast. Uses specials: **'Dreadstorm' - AoE dmg (200-300) + terrorize, strips Utsusemi **'Tenebrous Mist' - AoE Reset TP to 0% **'Thunderstrike' - AoE ~300 dmg + Stun, ignores Utsusemi **'Tourbillion' - AoE damage + Knockback, strips Utsusemi *Defeating the mob will put you into another cutscene and trigger Mission 23. ---- Notes *When you enter, Karababa will not attack until Khimaira 13 engages one of your party's members. A strategy would imply a member acquiring hate and dying, letting Khimaira 13 then attack Karababa. Following this, have everyone Cure the little Tarutaru until victory. For this tactic, it is crucial that no one performs any action on Khimaira after the initial provocation. That would result in the Khimaira killing that member before returning to Karababa. Bring a Summoner, their immense MP pool will help keep cures constant. *The Khimaira 13 seems to grow resistant to Karababa's spells at around 40% of his health. It will then deplete much slower. Keep that in mind when gauging your MP. *When Karababa says "Well, if you won't play nice, I'll put your sorry hide on ice!" it means she's going to weaken Khimaira 13 (NOT CORRECT: she says this when casting Freeze II). When you see "Khimaira has recovered", he is obviously no longer weakened and you should get ready to begin curing Karababa if she's tanking. *When Karababa says "That's quite enough..." it boosts her magic attack power and she begins spamming Tier 1 nukes for about 800-2000 damage each. *It appears to be possible to rest without obtaining any aggro when Khimaira 13 is weakened. *If Karababa is tanking Khimaira 13, Khimaira 13's AOE attacks will not hit your party. * Can be soloed by a SMN75/WHM37 utilizing a kite strategy and without using any food or meds. Solo time takes about 14 minutes. (confirmed by Teluric of Lakshmi) Game Description :;Mission Orders: You are once again in the employ of Lady Karababa. This time, your role is to protect the ambassador within the ominous Navukgo Execution Chamber. Will you be able to redeem your reputation with President Naja...?